The present invention relates generally to the application of music box or playing mechanisms to decorative keepsakes and more particularly to multi-layer cakes suitable for festive occasions such as weddings and anniversaries, and to other objects indicative of seasonal or joyous occasions.
There are many multi-layer cake arrangements designed for weddings which may comprise one or more layers of baked cake combined with one or more layers of simulated cake devices. These multi-layer cakes are generally adorned with an ornament such as wedding bells and/or figurines which are removed after the cake has been eaten and given to the bride as a keepsake.
It is also customary to utilize one of the simulated layers as a container for various edible articles such as doughnuts, cookies, or prizes. In these and other styles of cakes, elaborate decorations are added, such as colorful frosting, greetings indicative of the occasion, and various selections and arrangements of ornaments. However, these customary styles and cake arrangements lend themselves as only fleeting moments of remembrances. They provide a timely centerpiece for a special event with no lasting significance.
In the prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,790, a simulated layer cake is utilized to contain a plurality of food items. Except for the figurines positioned atop the upper layer, there are no lasting remembrances for the bride to treasure since the entire structure is thrown away after only a single use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,220 discloses another arrangement of a simulated cake to which an ornamental piece is placed to indicate the occasion. As in the previously cited patent, the layers serve as containers for wrapped pieces of food articles, which when consumed, terminate the memory of the event. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,071, an artificial cake is disclosed as including simulated layers in the interest of economy for small weddings. A variety of ornamental devices are also illustrated, and perhaps these remain for the bride to treasure in later years. In the cakes and attendant devices disclosed in the foregoing patents, there are no special keepsakes which add special significance to the occasion being celebrated.
The cake decorator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,705 is interesting in regard to the use of a music box as a rotary centerpiece for a cake. A spike is used to support the music box after it is impaled onto a cake. The box itself sits atop the cake and also serves to support and rotate a decoration such as a shoe and candles. Once the box is removed, there is no lasting indication of its use.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the invention to enhance festive occasions which serve tailored or custom cake arrangements by providing or adding to mementoes derived from the cake arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to increase the significance manyfold for the meaning and remembrances derived from special-purpose cake arrangements at weddings and the like.
Still another object of the invention is to enhance the musical effects of music playing mechcanisms applied to toys and seasonal ornaments.
In one aspect, the invention was devised to overcome the lack of special significance and memories pointed out above with regard to large layer cakes by incorporating a music box or playing mechanism into one layer of a multi-layered cake. The layer containing the music box is made from synthetic resinous material being of rigid, plastic foam and having high compressive strength sold under the trademark "STYROFOAM", owned by the Dow Chemical Company material arranged to provide a sounding chamber for the mechanism and is specially devised with frosting and other cake decorations so that the music box or playing mechanism is out of sight. The layer however, is provided with a movable, preferably pivotal, cover or lid in order to permit entrance into the same. The cover also serves to support on its interior surface an engraved plate depicting the details of the occasion being celebrated with the cake. In addition, the interior of the box may be partially lined with velvet, or the like to enhance the box as a resting place for rings or other such tokens of the event. Upon lifting of the lid, the music box is activated to play one or more appropriate songs.
In another aspect of the invention, a music box or playing mechanism may be encased in a toy, an Easter egg, a Christmas ornament, an animal figurine, or the like. As in the arrangement for a cake, as discussed above, the music box mechanism is mounted in a box made of "STYROFOAM" plastic foam material. In its broadest aspect, the invention may comprise any sound producing device other than the music mechanism described above.
These and other objects will become apparent after reading the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: